1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to nacelle and compressor inlets for geared turbofan engines, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. In the case of a turbofan, the engine also includes a fan section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine to drive the compressor and the fan.
The fan section drives air through a bypass duct. The ratio of flow through the bypass duct versus through the compressor and turbine is called the bypass ratio. To improve overall engine performance, there is a trend toward larger and larger bypass ratios. For example, in a geared turbo fan engine, a gearing system is used to connect the driving shaft to the fan, so the fan can rotate at a different speed from the turbine driving the fan. One aspect of this type of engine is a larger bypass ratio than previous turbofan engines, resulting in reduced loses and less noise. One way to increase the bypass ratio is to increase the diameter of the fan section inlet, e.g. the nacelle inlet. This increase in diameter tends to increase the amount of foreign object debris (FOD) that is drawn into the fan section along with the air. While some FOD is diverted through the bypass duct, other FOD can enter into the compressor section and into the core of the engine.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is a continuous need in the art for improved gas turbine engines.